Useless
by Houndour Rules
Summary: He is useless. Living on the streets and eating scraps to survive, but a chance encounter with a Doom Patrol in danger may change that forever


**Disclaimer:Me own nothing. Me speak cave people language. Me need life. Me only own plot and OCs. If you don't believe me I thump you over head with club. Mwahahahahaha

* * *

**

_I'm just a kid what use could I be to anyone? I'm useless. I couldn't save anybody. Not even my own family .I lives on the streets now. Surviving off scraps of food I find lying around. I can see what is happening in the world around me and I can't do a thing to help change it. I see the people but they don't see me. I'm invisible to them. Just another kid, that's run away from home. But I haven't had a home in three years. I'm only 8 years old and I've already lost all hope of having a home to call my own. Like I said I'm useless._

He sat there his head bowed deep in thought the hood on his jacket obscuring his face from view. There was fighting nearby and he ran too see what was up. What he saw shocked him. A group of people he had only seen in newspapers were fighting a giant ape. The Doom Patrol was losing slowly but steadily they were losing ground and there was nothing he could do. He was just a kid. He couldn't do anything right. He was useless and he knew it.

He watched as they dodged the ape's attacks and launched their own. As he watched them fight a realisation dawned upon him.

'These people, their fighting for people who are different from them. Who probably hate them, but why?'

'Because said a voice in his head 'It's the right thing to do'

'I've tried to do the right hing once and look where I ended up. They'll probably end up just likeme. Useless and alone'

He watched as the ape lifted its fists ready to deliver the final blow to the only woman in the group while the other members were incapacitated. That's when he made his decision. He saw his life again in an instant as changes racked through his body.

_Flash_

_The monkey lashed out biting his hand as he reached out to pet it. He screamed and in an instant his mother was by his side. As she saw the monkey one word escaped her lips "Sakuita"_

_Flash_

_He and his mother walked through the jungle. His mother took another step and he began to see everything in slow motion. The Black Mamba reared its head ready to strike and he leapt forward wishing for a way to protect his mother against one of the most deadly creatures in the jungle. He dealt with the snake and ate it, a few seconds later his mother pointed out that he was a mongoose and he fainted from the shock reverting back to human form._

_Flash_

_Yelling filled his head as his parents told him to get off the boat, to save himself. He wanted to stay. He needed to stay but he left anyway obeying his parents final orders. He looked back just in time to see them go over the waterfall. He fell to the ground and reached out a hand in their direction before collapsing on the ground in tears._

_Flash_

_The local tribe took him in and made him prince. They treated him well but by now word had spread to America about his parent's deaths and the bad people, as he had come to call them, took him away from the people that were now his family. Using force against him, and them, in order to do so._

_Flash_

_He ran away from the place the bad people resided. The orphanage, as they called it. He soon found himself alone and scared but one man took him in. The man nursed him back to health, bathed his wounds and schooled him in the English language like the others in this country had failed to do. But word about the boys unique talents spread quickly, no matter how rarely they were used, and a new breed of bad people much worse than the first came to take him away. The man defended him as the boy had lived with him for two years now, but paid for it with his life. His last instruction to the boy as he lay dying from a bullet wound was to run, and the boy did just that. He lost the gang members in the crowd and found a back alley where he had lived until now…_

_Flash_

The transformation was complete. He was a wolf deadly in many ways. Although he spent most of his time as a dog there were only a few differences. The ape began to bring its fists down and he leapt at it his teeth sinking deep into its flesh. The ape shook its arm wildly crying out in pain, trying desperately to remove the wolf from its arm. It slammed the wolf against the wall knocking it out cold, but this was the opportunity the Doom Patrol needed and they took out the ape quickly after this.

The last thing the boy saw before he blacked out was the Doom Patrol crowding around him, concern written all over their faces. Then he was gone.

* * *

**What do you think? Do you want another chapter? Tell me if you do cos I have other ideas of where to take this story I just need a little encouragement. Seriously need reviews for my brain to run. If I get 10 reviews I'll definitely make this into a full fledged story. Otherwise it'll just stay a one-shot. Either way I'm alright with it.**

**PS. Be kind. **

**PSS. Review or my Houndour will flamethrower you.**


End file.
